Only her
by labryinth of death
Summary: He noticed Lily since her first year. Lily Luna Potter. She wants him. He can see it. And Scorpius has never been one to decline a girl. Especially a younger one. Lily-scorpius fluff. Rated M to be safe.


Disclaimer- I own nothing but the story.

words- 1,084

* * *

The first time I saw her was her sorting ceremony.

Longbottom calls for her to come forward.

Lily Luna Potter.

Another one.

A Gryffindor like the rest her family.

I don't expect different from her.

Lily Luna potter.

There is no difference in her.

Until the hat calls out 'Slytherin.'

I take back what I say.

She could be different.

But she's still cursed with being in the biggest blood-traitor family's Hogwarts has seen.

Lily Luna Potter.

Disgrace like her family.

**Late Lily 3rd year- scorpius 5th year./ early lily 4th year - scorpius 6th year.**

I hate it.

She is the only one who can do this to me.

Lily Luna Potter.

Her midnight black hair falls past her shoulders to her waist like a waterfall.

She younger than me.

I have a thing for younger girls.

So does my father.

My mother is younger.

4 years younger.

It runs in my family.

She looks nothing like her family.

Lily Luna potter.

She might have black hair like Harry, or her grandfathers James' eyes.

She has no Weasley ginger hair like her mother.

No eyes like her father.

No smiles like her brothers.

But she has the temper of the Weasley.

The passion of a potter.

Lily Luna potter.

I see it.

Her hazel eyes filled with emotion but covered by ice.

Like her heart.

I should know.

Lily Luna potter.

Her heart is warm, fire like but smothered in ice so cold and thick the warmth is only shown rarely.

Her petite figure memorises me.

She is perfectly proportioned.

Her waist small, her legs tall.

But overall she is inches shorter.

But I can only watch her from afar.

Lily Luna potter.

**(Late) Lily 4th year- scorpius 6th year.**

I sit surrounded by my friends in the Slytherin common room.

She glances at me every few minutes and giggles to her friends. and then I see it:

She wants me.

I saunter up to her, leaving my friends, taking her hand and pulling her away from her friends.

She doesn't recoil.

She just follows.

I drag her along empty corridors.

Our footsteps echo.

I stop outside a secluded classroom.

I take her inside.

Close the door behind us.

I shower her with butterfly kisses, whisper sweet nothing into her ear as she giggles and twirls a black lock around her fingers.

**Early Lily 5th year- Scor 7th year.**

We are in my dorm now.

Again.

We always seem to end up here.

Her eyes are full of ecstasy when she is lies naked under me.

Her slender legs wrap around my hips as her hands burry in my hair.

Her back arches as she tries to get closer, to make more of our skin connect.

Her pink lips pout as I pull away from the passionate kiss I started.

Her cheeks are tinted rose, and a thin layer of sweat creeps down from her hair line.

I put my hands on the smooth skin of her hips as I push into her.

Her hair is fanned out on the pillow now as her head tilts back.

She moans as I thrust into her again.

I bring my hand to her face, my thumb brushing away a tear that fell from her glassy golden eyes.

I duck my head to whisper to her, but she takes my lips in a kiss.

Her heels dug into my lower back, I'm pretty sure It'll be a bruise in the morning.

She's close, I feel her walls closing in on me. She screams out my name as she throws her head back.

I thrust a few times more, finding my release, I moan her name as fireworks explode behind my eyes.

I pull out of her and roll over to her side.

She is the only one who can do this to me.

She reaches up and kisses me with force. Her tongue runs my bottom lip and I open my mouth. We explore each others mouths as our hands grab the others bodies.

She breaks the kiss.

Standing to leave.

Again.

I grab her wrist, she can't leave. I won't let her do what she always does. Not again.

She throws me a sympathetic look before wriggling out of my grasp and tries searching for her clothes.

She turns one last time, her hand on the doorknob.

'You know we can't.' She whispers. I know we can't too but I still want her.

Something always drags us together.

I shake my head. She's doing it again.

I gather my courage and throw myself across the room, and block the door.

She looks at me, I can't tell what emotion hides behind her hazel orbs.

She moves her small cold hand to my face.

'Scor, we can't.' She's determined now.

I move my hands to her hips from my sides and turn us around so she is trapped between the door and me.

'I want you.' I tell her.

She smirks, something she picked up from me and the other Slytherins.

She looks down, ' Scor...' She trails off.

'See you don't even know why we can't!' I plead.

She looks up at my grey eyes and I can see that's there's a debate tearing her apart inside her head.

I duck my head and push my lips against hers.

She pushes me back.

I need more self control.

I put my hands either side of her head looking down to her perfected facial features.

I get lost in the hazel eyes that I adore so much.

'I love you.' I state before I know the words are coming out of my mouth.

She looks dumbfound now, searching my eyes as if to see if what I told her is true.

Her stance becomes guarded and stiff.

Then she relaxes as if she found the answer she needed.

Her eyes become soft and vulnerable.

Her mouth slightly ajar, showing the bottoms of her white teeth between her fluffy pink lips.

Her shoulders relax as her arms reach around my neck and her fingers intertwine in my white locks.

She pulled down my head and my rough lips meet her soft ones, pouring in passion and giving electric shocks only she could give to me.

I open my eyes briefly and see hers closed. I feel her smile against lips as my fingers work on shedding her clothes again.

* * *

**Review?**

**Feedback is always needed!**

**Thanks,**

**Cassi.**


End file.
